The Wild Arena
by HwanB
Summary: 'Ini pasti bisikan iblis.' "Selamat datang di Wild Arena.Membunuh atau dibunuh?" A RiDae.fic others Mungkin rating bakal berubah nantinya. R&R-don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer : Bigbang bukan punya saya, tapi ini fanfic murni dari author!**

**Warning : Bad Language, OOC**

**Character : Bigbang**

**(Main)Pairing : RiDae**

_**HwanB presents**_

' _**The Wild Arena '**_

Kejayaan...

Apa kau ingin mendapatkan kejayaan?

Kalau iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan...

Untuk mendapatkan kejayaan itu?

Apakah kau seperti aku?

Aku begitu terobsesi dengan kejayaan.

jadi, wajar saja aku melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkannya.

Benar kan?

Aku...tidak salah, kan?

Aku bertarung...

Memukul, dipukul, menyakiti, disakiti.

Terus seperti itu.

Bahkan, sampai membunuh.

Jangan berfikir aku sudah gila.

Aku tau apa yang aku lakukan.

Aku sudah terlanjur masuk ke sini.

Di sini, dalam sisi gelap kehidupan.

Kau akan menemukan banyak manusia yang berbeda dari manusia di kehidupanmu.

Mereka yang menyembunyikan seringai busuknya di balik senyuman tak berdosa.

Aku bukan malaikat lugu yang terjebak di antara mereka.

Karena saat ini, aku salah satu dari mereka.

_**8 September, 2007**_

Seorang namja berseragam SMA duduk santai di kursi pojok belakang kelasnya.

Tubuhnya kurus dengan perawakan wajah yang manis.

Lingkar mata hitam itu yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Tapi, kita tidak bisa menilai buku dari sampulnya, kan?

Kalau kau bisa merasakannya...

Seperti ada barikade tak kasat mata yang mengelilingi namja itu.

Membuat siswa lain enggan untuk mendekatinya.

" Permisi, Seungri... "

Merasa nama panggilannya disebut, namja itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh lebih besar darinya berdiri dengan gelisah.

' Han WonJin ' nama itu tertera di pengenal seragamnya.

" Apa?"jawab Seungri malas.

Wonjin menggaruk tengkuknya.

" Itu...soal proyek kelompok... "

" Tidak perduli. "Seungri memotong perkataannya dengan cuek.

" Ta-tapi, kau sekelompok dengan kami. Kau juga harus ikut serta. "

Seungri menatap beberapa siswa di belakang Wonjin.

yang juga merupukan anggota kelompok mereka.

Tidak berani melihat wajah Seungri.

" Kalau aku bilang tidak, apa kalian akan melaporkanku? "tantangnya

Wonjin tampak bingung.

" Karena itu, hari ini kau harus ikut untuk..."

" JANGAN MENGATURKU! "bentak Seungri.

Seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu terdiam.

Beberapa malah keluar karena takut suatu hal buruk akan terjadi.

Bibir Wonjin bergetar.

Ia memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai kelas.

Seungri bangkit dari kursinya.

" Aku tidak suka sekelompok dengan pecundang! "

Ujarnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Anak itu mengepalkan tangannya.

" SEHARUSNYA KAMI YANG MENGATAKAN ITU PADAMU, PECUNDANG! "

Seungri menghentikan langkahnya.

Siswa lain memberikan tatapan –apayangkaukatakan?bodoh!- pada WonJin.

" Apa?Apa yang kau katakan barusan? "

Seungri membalikkan badannya dan melangkah mendekatinya.

" mian...mianhae..."

" Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. " langkah Seungri semakin cepat.

" Kumohon, maafkan aku. "

" Kau mau bermain denganku, hm? "jarak mereka semakin sedikit.

Sampai Seungri tepat berdiri di hadapan anak malang itu.

" Seungri...mianhae... "iba Wonjin

Seungri tersenyum, lalu berbisik di telinga Wonjin.

" Kebetulan sekali, aku sedang bosan. "

Seluruh keberanian Wonjin menguap entah kemana.

" Nah, sekarang. Ayo kita bermain, Wonjin sialan. "

.

.

.

.

Seungri melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat.

Bajunya kotor dan berantakan.

Juga terlihat beberapa luka lebam kecil di wajahnya.

' _Lee Seunghyun, kali ini kau benar-benar kelewatan! '_

Ucapan kepala sekolah yang Ia benci itu, kembali terngiang.

' _Kau membuat 6 siswa kami babak belur! Mungkin kau sudah membunuhnya kalau guru tidak menghentikanmu! Apa kau sadar bahwa yang kau lakukan itu sudah keterlaluan? '_

' _Aku hanya menghabisi si WonJin bodoh itu, dan 5 orang teman idiot WonJin yang sok pahlawan malah menyerangku. Mereka pantas menerimanya,orang-orang lemah yang sok berkuasa!_

_Kau tak akan bisa mengerti! '_

' _Ya, aku tidak mengerti! Aku tidak akan bisa mengerti dengan apa yang ada di dalam otakmu itu!_

_Yang aku tau adalah, kau sudah banyak merepotkan kami dengan pola pikirmu yang bodoh dan egois itu! Lebih baik kau tinggalkan sekolah ini! '_

" Meninggalkan penjara ini?Cih, itu yang aku harapkan dari dulu! "teriak Seungri di depan gerbang sekolahnya sebelum menghilang pergi.

Ia tidak sadar kalau Kepala sekolah sejak tadi mengawasinya dari jendela atas gedung.

" Pada akhirnya, ternyata dia pergi juga."gumamnya dengan mata sendu.

" Padahal, dia adalah siswa yang akan menerima beasiswa dari anda, bukan? " ujar salah seorang guru yang berdiri di belakangnya.

" Aku memberikan beasiswa karena prestasi akademiknya yang menonjol. Tapi dia menolaknya mentah-mentah karena mengira aku mengasihani keluarganya yang tidak mampu.

Aku juga sangat kecewa karena 2 tahun terakhir ini dia selalu mengotori nama sekolah.

Bocah itu, benar-benar..."lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu memilih untuk merelakan Lee Seunghyun, parasit sekolah yang dulunya merupakan siswa terbaiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

01:12 AM

Seungri membuka kunci pintu rumahnya.

Lalu melangkah dengan santai, tidak seperti anak lainnya yang biasanya akan mengendap-endap masuk kalau mereka pulang terlambat.

Toh, Seungri merasa tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

Apakah dia terlambat pulang karena bermain game?

Tidak, dia tidak punya cukup uang untuk hal itu.

Dia hanya pergi ke tanah kosong dan tertidur di sana sambil menikmati keindahan langit.

Mungkin salah satu hal yang masih Ia anggap indah selain kekuatan.

Perut kurus Seungri yang belum diisi sejak kemarin sepertinya mulai memberontak.

Seungri berniat membeli sedikit makanan di kedai-kedai kecil yang masih buka.

Dia merogoh rak kecil tempat biasanya dia menyimpan uangnya.

Berharap menemukan beberapa lembar uang.

Sialnya, tidak tersisa apapun untuk saat ini.

" Dari mana saja kau, bocah nakal? "

Suara familiar itu tiba-tiba saja memecahkan keheningan di pagi buta itu.

Seungri menoleh untuk melihat seorang pria berumur 40-an menatapnya sambil menggenggem botol besal alkohol yang sudah kosong.

" Kau mencuri uangku lagi ya? "ujar seungri tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan pria itu.

" Uangmu? Hahaha! Lancang sekali kau bilang itu semua milikmu! "

bau menyengat alkohol tercium dari nafasnya.

" Itu semua memang milikku! Susah payah aku mengumpulkannya! Dan kau seenaknya saja mengambilnya! "

" Aku ini ayahmu,bodoh! Apa yang kau miliki adalah milikku juga! Kau paham? "

" Ayah?Ayah macam apa kau?"dengus Seungri.

" Lihat seragammu itu! Kau kira aku punya uang cukup untuk membelikanmu banyak seragam! Kau ini tidak tau diri ya! "

" Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku sudah keluar dari sana."

" Memangnya apa lagi yang kau lakukan?Tidak berguna! "

" He? Sekarang kau mengkhawatirkanku? Aku tersanjung."kata Seungri dengan nada mengejek.

Tapi pria itu, Ayah Seungri justru tertawa merendahkannya.

" Aku?Khawati pada oanak tak berguna sepertimu? Mati saja! Kau itu brengsek dan tidak berguna! Sama seperti Ibumu yang tidak punya otak itu! "

Seungri sudah muak. Dia benar-benar muak. Ingin rasanya dia memuntahkan seluruh rasa muaknya kepada pria yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya ini. Sampai dia sendiri mati pada akhirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seungri mencengkram kerah pria itu dan memukul wajahnya dengan keras.

Sampai dia sendiri merasa sakit pada kepalan tangannya.

" Sekarang aku mengerti! Aku mengerti kenapa Ibu pergi meninggalkan aku! Itu semua karena kau! Dia pasti sangat sengsara hidup dengan seorang bajingan sepertimu!

Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari pada sampah! Lebih rendah! "

CRASH !

Botol alkohol itu pecah begitu membentur kepala Seungri.

.

.

_**Seungri P.O.V.**_

" Kau bahkan lebih rendah dari pada sampah! Lebih rendah! "

CRASH !

' Sakit...apa ini? Rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali...'

" Harusnya kau jaga ucapanmu! Kau mau mati, hah? "

Pria gila ini terus saja memukuliku. Di membenturkan tubuhku ke tembok berkali-kali dengan keras. Ah, bau ini..darah... Aku mengeluarkan darah.

" Kau ini pembangkang! Sama seperti Ibumu! Karena itu aku sangat benci melihatmu! Ibumu tidak sayang padamu! Dia tidak membawamu saat dia pergi! Dia ingin hidup dengan laki-laki lain! Hahaha... Wanita murahan! "

Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku sudah capek. Lebih baik kau cepat bunuh saja aku. Aku lebih suka mati dari pada harus tetap hidup dengannya.

" Jangan menatapku seperti itu bocah sial! Aku tidak suka melihat matamu! Kau memiliki mata wanita murahan itu! " Lalu dia memukuli wajahku. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, bahkan dia tidak melakukan apapun saat dia mulai mencium bibirku dengan paksa.

Jijik... Aku ingin muntah...

Aku tau dia masih terobsesi dengan Ibuku.

Dia selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya padaku karena wajahku mirip dengan Ibu.

Benci, aku jadi benci dengan diriku sendiri.

Benci karena di saat seperti ini aku lebih memilih untuk memasrahkan nyawaku di tangan orang gila ini.

Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang.

Aku tidak bisa melihat secara jelas entah apa lagi yang dia lakukan padaku.

" Beginilah akhir kehidupan seorang pembangkang..."desisnya.

Sesuatu yang tajam menekan kulit di leherku.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan setiap mili benda tajam itu yang semakin mendesak.

' Aku harus bertahan hidup.'

Entah apa yang membuatku bisa berfikir seperti itu.

Dengan sisa tenaga aku menendang bagian lambungnya sampai dia terjungkal.

Kupukuli dia, seperti ada setan yang merasukiku sekarang.

Aku terus memukulnya sampai dia mengerang kesakitan.

Aku meraih benda tajam yang dia pegang, lalu menghujamkan benda itu ke dadanya.

Dan dia berhenti bergerak...

.

.

.

.

Hujan begitu deras.

Tapi aku tetap berlari menerobosnya.

Kemana aku akan pergi?Tidak tau!

Yang pasti aku ingin pergi jauh! Jauh dari kehidupan gila ini!

.

.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Seungri merasakan kepalanya semakin berat.

Dia tidak sanggup untuk berlari lagi.

BRUK!

Tubuh Seungri jatuh ke tanah yang basah.

Tarikan nafasnya sudah tidak teratur lagi.

Namun suatu hal mendorongnya untuk tetap pergi.

Seungri bersikeras menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dia merangkak terseok-seok ditengah guyuran tajam air hujan.

Sebelum akhirnya hilang kesadaran

.

.

.

.

" ...dengar..ku? "

Samar, seungri mendengar suara yang asing.

" Kau...dengar suaraku?Sadarlah... "

Kali ini semakin jelas. Seungri mengerjapkan mata lelahnya.

Mendapati seorang namja, yang mungkin saja seusianya sedang memperhatikannya dengan wajah cemas.

" Ah, syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar! "senyum lega mengembang di wajah namja itu.

.

.

_**Seungri P.O.V.**_

" Ah, syukurlah! Kau sudah sadar! "

Siapa dia?Aku belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Tubuhnya kurus dengan pakaian yang lusuh. Ah, bukankah aku juga terlihat seperti dia saat ini.

Aku melirik pakaianku dan mendapati bukan seragam kotor itu lagi yang aku kenakan.

Melainkan sebuah mantel kusam berwarna cokelat.

" Itu, aku yang menggantinya tadi dengan mantelku. Karena kupikir kau pasti kedinginan."

Anak aneh, dia dengan antengnya berkata begitu, padahal pakaian dan rambutnya sendiri sudah basah kuyup begitu.

" Kau...apa kau baru berkelahi?Kau penuh dengan luka. Aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli obat. Jadi aku cuma bisa membeli perban dan salep yang murah."

Tatapnya iba kearahku. Aku tidak suka dikasihani begitu.

" Dimana..." aku bahkan terlalu lelah untuk menyelesaikan kalimatku. Sungguh memalukan.

" Ini gudang tua yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat aku menemukanmu tadi. Aku tidak tau pasti jam berapa sekarang. Mungkin sekitar jam 4."jelasnya,lalu menambahkan.

" Aku ingin sekali membelikanmu makanan, tapi uangku Cuma cukup untuk membelikan Appa-ku saja. Mian, kau pasti lapar."

Walau tidak suka, tapi jika anak aneh ini tidak membantuku mungkin aku sudah mati.

Mati...mengingat soal kematian...

" Akh..."aku memegang kepalaku yang berdenyut. Merasakan beberapa lilit perban yang menghetikan pendarahan tadi.

" Kenapa? "

" Tidak...tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

" Bagaimana tidak khawatir, kau hampir mati! "wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

Heh, memangnya kau ini siapaku?

" Maaf orang asing, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Appaku sedang sakit."dia menatapku lembut.

" Kau juga, pulanglah ke rumah dan jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan berkelahi lagi!"anak berambut brunette itu berlari keluar menerobos hujan.

Rumah ya?Aku sudah tidak punya rumah lagi kan?tTidak punya apapun lagi?

Kalau difikir, kenapa aku harus lari?Bukankah lebih baik kalau aku mati?

Bagaimanapun, aku sudah hutang nyawa karena orang itu.

" Gomawo..."bisikku lirih sebelum tertidur kembali. Kali ini bebas dari kematian.

.

.

_Di luar sana, ditengah mata memperhatikanku dengan senyum puas._

" _Aku sudah cukup melihat-lihat..."gumam orang itu pelan._

_Dia melangkah masuk mendekatiku._

" _Kau, yang selanjutnya."dia menggenggam tanganku kuat._

" _Ayo ikut aku, ikut ke Wild Arena"_

.

.

_**Normal P.O.V.**_

Seungri terbangun ketika matahari sudah bersinar terik.

Namun yang membuatnya kaget adalah, dia tidak lagi berada di gudang tua pagi tadi.

Melainkan di sebuah kamar kecil dengan _single bed_ putih.

Dan sarapan yang tersedia di atas meja kecil di sampingnya.

" Selamat pagi. Apa tidurmu nyenyak? "

Seorang pria berambut mohawk dengan mata tersenyum memasuki kamar itu.

" Siapa kau? "

" Aku? Aku menemukanmu tertidur di suatu bangunan tua dengan keadaan menyedihkan. Aku ini sudah menyelamatkanmu lho. " ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Tapi Seungri tetap menatapnya curiga.

" Kau lapar? Ayo makan dulu."dia menunjuk hidangan di samping Seungri.

" Tidak ku taruh racun kok. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku."

" Sebenarnya apa maumu? "

" Wah waah...keras kepala ya."pria ini mengulurkan tangannya.

" Perkenalkan, aku Taeyang. Dan kau?"

"...Seungri..."jawabnya tanpa menerima jabatan tangan Taeyang.

" Sebagai orang yang lebih muda, kau tidak sopan."kata Taeyang.

" Baiklah, karena kau tidak suka basa-basi, aku langsung bilang saja tujuanku."

' Ternyata memang ada maunya.'batin Seungri.

" Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengawasimu sejak lama."jelasnya.

" Aku juga tau tentang peristiwa semalam, kau berani sekali ya?hihihi..."senyuman Taeyang sekilas berubah menjadi seringai yang mengerikan.

" Bagaimana kau..."

" Tidak usah kaget begitu, Seungri. Aku belum selesai."lanjutnya.

" Kau ingin menang,kan?Ingin mendapatkan kejayaan?Kau bosan hidup seperti itu,kan?"

Seungri terdiam, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia dengar.

" Kau bisa dapatkan semuanya, kekuatan, kejayaan, harta, wanita, kau bisa dapatkan surgamu. "dia memainkan cincin-cincin aneh yang melingkari jemarinya.

" Kau hanya perlu melakukan satu hal mudah, kau mau tau?"

' _Ini...bisikan iblis...'_

Jantung Seungri berdegup dengan ritme yang tidak normal.

" Apa?Yang harus Kulakukan? "

" Memusnahkan, musnahkan orang-orang lemah yang menantangmu."mata lembut Taeyang bertolak belakang dengan seringainya yang semakin mengembang.

" Cuma itu saja,gampangkan?Mereka memang pantas mati."tambahnya.

' _Dan aku telah terjebak dalam bisikan iblis.'_

" Ya, aku tau!Mereka pantas menerimanya!"dada Seungri terasa sesak.

' _Apa aku salah? Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan yang kumau. '_

" Tunjukkan padaku, dimana aku mendapatkan semua itu! "

Taeyang tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Seungri.

" Jangan terburu-buru..."

Dia memegang kedua bahu Seungri yang gemetar.

" Selamat datang di _Wild Arena_. Membunuh, atau dibunuh? "

' _Aku, tidak salah kan?'_

_**TBC**_

**Halo halo...HwanB disini...**

**Kali ini author kembali mempersembahkan fanfic Bigbang.**

**Chap.1 ada beberapa OC muncul, tapi di gak bakal nongol lagi kok.**

**Karakternya juga belum pada muncul semua.**

**Kalau ada yang tau, sebenarnya fanfic ini terinspirasi dari photoshot Bigbang di Vogue.*mimisan***

**Baru kali ini bikin fanfic genre beginian, jadi masih belum ngeklik.**

**Kira-kira dilanjuti apa enggak nih fanficnya?*minder***

**Author menanti review dari para readers,**

**mohon selalu tinggalkan review kalian untuk author labil ini.**

_**.**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**HwanB**_


End file.
